When I Put My Arms Around You
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Logan was smart. And he was very smart about what his heart wanted.* FIRST BTR ONESHOT. CARGAN.


**My first Big Time Rush oneshot! My little sister got me into it and I couldn't help but notice the coupling. I fell in love with Cargan and Kames. So this is my first Cargan oneshot and I am actually very proud of it.**

**Title: **_When I Put My Arms Around You_

**Summary: **_Logan was smart. And he was very smart about what his heart wanted._

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance_

**Rating: **_T for gay themes_

**Characters: **_Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia_

**Pair: **_Cargan_

* * *

**When I Put My Arms Around You**

Logan Mitchell was smart. Not just smart in the sense of books and school. Although, that was his strongest point. No, Logan was smart about his feelings. He had always been in touch with his emotions. It was just his mannerism, like James' obsession with his hair and looks.

Anyway, Logan knew himself better than anyone. Well, maybe besides Mrs. Knight, but that's beside the point. Logan knew when he wanted something, and he always went for it. However, his shy-boy demeanor forbid him to go after it this time. The one thing his heart and mind wanted, his nerves wouldn't let him go after.

Carlos Garcia. Carlos Roberto Garcia. His best friend since practically birth. Logan Shawn Mitchell had aimlessly and hopelessly fallen head-over-heels for his best friend and his being shy was getting in the way of going after it.

Well...maybe it wasn't _all_ his nerves. Fear played a part in it as well. Fear of ridicule. Fear of the other guys not accepting. Fear of the band going right down the tubes. Yes, Logan had a lot to consider when it came to his feelings for carlos. Of course, James knew only because Logan felt secure in talking to his friend about his feelings for Carlos and his being gay. Especially seeing how James himself was crushing on Kendall and was gayer than gay accented with sparkles. Logan was not afraid of James, but of how Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and most of all Gustavo would react. He wasn't sure if he could risk it all.

But things change. Much to Logan's surprise, Mrs. Knight had pulled him over and asked him how he was. she had then proceeded to ask about Carlos and Logan knew he was cornered. Yet Mrs. Knight was much more motherly and accepting than Logan had ever hoped for. She prompted him to not worry and take a chance. That was all the boost and encouragement Logan needed.

The day had been long and full of promotions, singing, photoshoots, and a fan meet. The boys were exhausted, but Logan was determined to fulfill his mission before his luck and courage ran right out the door. Dressed in a pair of navy blue and white plaid lounge pants and a plain grey t-shirt, Logan walked down to Carlos' room. He took a deep breathe before he found his arm and knocked.

When Carlos answered the door in boxers, a blue shirt, and his helmet on, Logan thought about turning back and running away. Fast.

"Hey," Carlos flashed a knee-weakening smile and Logan felt like the whole world could hear his heart just then. So he smiled back and waved. "What's up?" Carlos didn't seem at all bothered by his attire in front of Logan. This was seen as a good sign.

"I wanted to talk," Logan tried his best not to sound nervous or to fidgit. Carlos smiled again and let him into the room. A spike of nerves shot through Logan at that moment. He wanted to run, but Mrs. Knight's words wouldn't let him do it.

Carlos flopped onto his bed. "What's on your mind, Logie?" Logan felt the blush creep up onto his cheeks and he prayed that it wasn't actually visible. Carlos was the only one who could make him blush with nicknames.

"Well...kinda, sort of, maybe you," Logan shuffled his feet as Carlos sat up just then looking at him with adorable curiosity and interest.

"Me?" He stood up and walked over to Logan. "Me as in what me? Me as in...strange? Or good? Or..."

As Carlos rambled on cutely, Logan could barely stand to look at him. He felt hot all over and was scared to death. He tried to form a sentence in his mind, but his brain was being just as incoherent as his mouth would soon be. He felt Carlos' eyes staring at him, and that just made him all the more nervous.

After five seconds of carlos rambling and then silence, Carlos snapped in his face. "Goooaalll." He used another nickname, one that _only_ Carlos himself made up and said. Logan was pretty sure that his blush was evident. "What are you thinking about, Captain Zoned Out?"

Logan smiled. "Sorry, I'm...never mind." He managed to look at Carlos. "I was just...Car...I can't lie to you. I can't just keep hiding. I want to and I am terrified of what you're going to say and think of me. Because you mean a lot to me and I don't want to put our friendship in jeopardy and I-"

Carlos put his hand over rambling Logan's mouth gently and gave him a look. "Logan. Seriously."

Blushing, Logan nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Carlos smiled. "You ramble. Like a lot. It's crazy."

"I know."

"But," Carlos shifted his feet, "it's one of the things I like about you. Ya know?" Logan tilted his head, wondering if he was possibly heading into the same direction that he himself was trying to get at.

"It is?"

Nodding, the latino boy crossed his arms. "You're really smart. I wish I could be. And you're a terrific singer. And when you smile, it's like the whole world brightens. You're...amazing and well...you're kind of cute." Carlos blushed bright pink on his cheeks.

Logan grinned widely. "Did you just..."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. I did. Sorry?"

Everything that happened next was a blur. Logan took Carlos' head in his hands and kissed him so softly and carefully. He was shocked that Carlos didn't pull away, but slowly kissed back. Logan felt a rush of relief and joy instantly run over him. He felt so elated and alive. Carlos' fingers held onto Logan's shirt gently. His lips gently moved in time to the kiss, being slow and soft. He had always imagined that kissing Logan would be like this, but he never ever imagined that it would be this good. He felt a tingling sensation run through his body like crazy. Something he never felt in his life before. And he liked it.

Minutes rolled by as the kiss continued to be soft and sweet. Neither boy wanted to pull apart, but air was needed. Logan was the first to slowly pull off. Both boys looked at each other with dazed expressions. Logan had his hands on Carlos' shoulders, taking slow and deep breathes. Carlos was holding his arms with a wide smile on his face. Logan felt secure and happy, knowing that Carlos felt the same way he did.

"Do you love me?" Logan couln't stop himself from asking the ridiculous question.

Carlos put a hand on his cheek, being so very soft to the touch. "I do, Logie. A lot. I mean...more than you realize."

Logan smiled. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Laughing, Carlos gave a sweet small kiss and grinned, hugging him snugly. It was then that Logan felt like the world just...stopped for him. Just like their song. Everything was right. Everything was perfect.

**END**

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Be nice! **

**Jay**


End file.
